Feelings
by Nova The Wolf
Summary: A Lucario is forced to hide his feelings for his friend under a cold shell of anger and hate. PokeXHuman/Yaoi Rated M for later chapters.
1. A Dark Day  Part 1

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's !**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

Chapter 1: A Dark Day (Part 1)

We start our story today following a young male trainer by the name of Justin. He has recently obtained all the badges in his region and is taking a vacation of sorts before heading off to the Elite Four. The Skies are blue, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and all is well - Splash!"Woo Hoo! This is cold!" - For the most part that is…

I dove into the cold waters of the sea, letting the water envelope my body in a cold embrace. I swam toward the bottom of the shallow waters looking for anything interesting hidden within the sand. Reaching down to the bottom I grabbed a handful of sand. I shake my hand letting the sand around the rocks fall back to the bottom.

*Nothing interesting* I sighed without thinking, letting out the air I was holding to stay under. I swam to the surface frantically for air. When I reached the surface I took in a big breath of air. I looked towards the Beach and Saw Lu walking.

"Hey Lu! Why don't you come swim with me, the waters fine!" I laughed. He looked at me coldly and kept on walking.

"Awwww come on! You'll have fun!" He ignored me.

I sighed and gave up. *Fine, be a jerk then* Guilt swept over me as soon as the words left my mouth.

"It's not his fault… The only reason he's so cold is because of those damn Poachers… I wish I could have seen him before that night … I remember it like it was yesterday, It was a week before my 14th Birthday and I was walking to the next town when it started to rain…"

**February 5****th**** , Sometime Around 11:00 P.M.**

I glanced at my watch. "Oh come on! I'm soaked, I'm tired, and now i'm not going to get any sleep tonight! I need to get in gear and hurry up" A loud noise far off in the distance made me forget about my troubles for a second.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" No response. I listened carefully trying to hear the sound again. I turned and continued running but was immediately stopped as a loud crash echoed from the right again.

"Ok now I definitely heard that" I ran into the brush yelling hoping for an answer. I heard voices and ran faster. I pushed through a couple more branches and emerged into a clearing there was a group of 4 or 5 men carrying chains and various other tools.

"Hey what's going on out here?" They heard me and started to run.

"Hey!" they ran out of sight.

"Well that was stra-" I stopped as I turned my head and saw what looked to be blood on the grass It was coming from behind a tree. I walked slowly, afraid of what was I was about to see. I nearly dropped on the spot as two Pokémon came into view lying on the ground. They were both covered in blood. I ran over to them and the full impact of the scene in front of me finally hit me. I turned over the first Pokémon and found it to be a Female Lucario she was missing her handspikes and her chest spike. They had been crudely gouged out with some sort of object; blood was flowing freely from the remaining holes. I put my fingers on her neck and prayed for a heartbeat but her heart had already fallen silent...

"My god…" I turned away and couldn't help but puke at the sight of this. I regained my composure and hesitantly walked over to the dead Pokémon. I took off my coat and covered her body with it.

"Nobody deserves to die in such away..." I turned to the other Pokémon and hesitated in turning them over, fearing they had suffered the same fate as the other Lucario. I gathered up my courage and turned them over. It was a Male Lucario. He had blood leaking from his mouth and other cuts on his body and his right leg was lying awkwardly to the side. I stood up trembling at the grotesque scene before me.

"W-Who could do such a thing to Pokémon? What sort of sick person could bear such a burden?" I turned quickly to the Male Lucario as I heard a weak growl coming from him. His eyes remained closed but he could sense my presence. He attempted to stand up still trying to defend himself but collapsed. I caught him before he hit the ground. He lay limp in my arms growling, unable to fight.

"Don't worry it's going to be alright" I tried to pick him up and carry him but I couldn't. I threw off my backpack and picked him up again. I took one more glance back at the covered body of the other Lucario and then ran towards the road. When I reached the road I saw him open his eyes to look at me and he growled weakly again.

"Just hold on a little longer, you're going to be alright…" I smiled at him weakly despite the grim shape he was in. He stopped growling but wouldn't stop looking at me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me down the road holding this Lucario in my arms searching for some sign of civilization, someone that could help this Lucario before he suffered the same fate as the other Pokémon. I finally spotted the Pokémon Center sign above some trees and ran towards it with abandon. I burst through the doors of the Pokémon Center and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Help! Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy appeared immediately and ran up to me.

"What happened?"

"I-I…I don't know?" I managed to stutter.

"Never mind just give him to me, he needs medical attention immediately" I laid him in her arms and Lucario looked at me one more time before being carried away by Nurse Joy.

"Wait! There's another Lucario in the woods still. A ways down the road from here there should be a clearing far off to the left. My backpack will be there next to the other Lucario. I covered her body but…She's already dead…." Nurse Joy looked at me grimly and nodded.

**The Next Morning**

I awoke to find myself sitting in a chair in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. I didn't even remember falling asleep let alone sitting down for that matter. I remembered Lucario and looked down the hall to see if the little sign was still lit up. It wasn't.

"Nurse Joy!" I yelled. Nurse Joy appeared.

"How is Lucario? Is he going to be alright?"

"I was able to stabilize his condition but his wounds are severe. His right leg was broken in two places, his right arm was also broken but that will heal much quicker than his leg. He also had many other cuts and bruises on his body but those will heal quickly. He still hasn't awakened yet."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes but be careful." I nodded and followed Nurse Joy down the hall. She unlocked a door to her right.

"He's in here." I nodded again.

"Thank You" I walked into the room and shut the door behind me. In front of me Lucario lay there with his eyes closed. He had bandages around his arm and leg. As I stood there before him I couldn't help but feel some sort of guilt for what had happened to him even though I had no part of it. I walked up beside him and looked at the bandages.

"You must've gone through hell…" I put my hand on his wounded arm.

I'm sorry…maybe if I had found you sooner I could have helped your friend to…" I noticed a folded blanket at the end of the bed and grabbed it. I unfolded it and placed it over him gently. I pulled a chair up beside him and sat down with my hand on his paw.

"I hope that you get better…I don't want to witness the death of 2 Pokémon …" I laid back in the chair and closed my eyes; I could still feel his soft fur in my hand.

* * *

><p><span>Thank you all for reading the first Chapter of my brand new fic! Any feedbackreviews would be greatly appreciated! ^_^

This first Chapter will be broken into 2 parts. I'll start typing the 2nd part tomorrow.

Sorry it's been a while since I published anything. :c


	2. A Dark Day Part 2

**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's !**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

Chapter 1: A Dark Day (Part 2)

**Early The Next Morning**

I opened my eyes and it was still dark. I looked at Lucario to see if he had moved at all but he hadn't. I walked over to the small window on the other side of his bed and looked outside.

"Will you ever open your eyes again…" I said as I looked out the small window.

I turned back to Lu and looked at his face.

*You must be in so much pain yet…You look so peaceful…" I walked closer to him and saw some sort of a silver object near his head. It was somewhat under his head so I didn't notice it until now. As I got closer I realized it was a small silver locket in the shape of a heart. I reached for it slowly and was stopped as I noticed Lu starting to move a little.

"_No…Stop…"_ He said quietly.

"_Leave her alone…"_

"_Stop…Stop…Stop!" _He shouted and sat up suddenly. His eyes moved back and forth quickly, looking around the room that he suddenly found himself in.

"Lucario?" He heard me and faced me quickly and glared; His low growls echoing in the small room. He attempted to get out of bed but winced as the pain from his injuries struck him. I tried approaching him slowly but was met with more growls.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He ignored my comforts and glared at me still.

"Do you remember me? My name is Justin. I found you and brought you here." He fell silent and looked at me surprised.

"_You're the one that carried me here?" _He said weakly.

"Yes that was me Lucario." I walked up to him and tried to hold his paw but he pulled it away.

"It's ok Lucario…No one is going to hurt you now." I touched his paw gently and held it in my hands.

"I'm glad that you're ok… I was worried that you were going to die also."

"_D-Does that mean that she is…" _His eyes filled with tears and he slouched over and cried weakly.

"I'm sorry Lucario…I wish I could've found you sooner…" He stopped crying and turned away from me.

"_I don't need your pity human." _He said sternly. His attitude immediately turned serious.

"_But you have my gratitude for saving my life…"_He said still facing away from me.

"Don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything. I'm just glad you're still alive." I stood up and walked back to my chair on the other side of the bed.

"So…What happened?"

"_I don't want to talk about it…" _He glanced down at his leg and arm and sighed.

"_How long do I have to stay here?"_

"I'm not sure Lucario. I'll go tell Nurse Joy you're up and she should be able to tell how long. He nodded in response. I walked out into the Hall.

"Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy appeared at the end of the hall.

"Yes?"

"Lucario is awake."

"Oh!" She walked down the hall and entered the room. I followed behind her. Lucario was still sitting on the edge of the bed. I watched Nurse Joy look him over carefully.

"Well…His injuries still need to heal quite a bit. You'll have to remain here for a while. I'm not sure exactly how long. The best thing you can do right now is just try and get some rest."

"Thank You Nurse Joy." She nodded and walked out the door shutting it behind her.

"I guess you'll have to stay here a while." No response.

"Do you have anywhere you can go after you've healed?"

"_No."_

"Oh…" I paused and thought for a moment.

"Hey! You could come with me! I'll take care of you Lucario." He sighed heavily.

"_Fine…But only because you saved my life…" _I was ecstatic by his response. *Did he really say yes?*

"R-Really?" He nodded.

"Awesome!" I laughed a little.

"We'll have a great time Lucario just you wait!" I smiled at him but he still faced the other way. I noticed a silver chain around his neck and remembered the Silver Locket.

"I noticed you had a Silver Locket. Where did you get it?"

"_It's none of your business human…"_ He said sternly.

"Does it have something to do with your friend?"

"_No."_

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"_Just leave it alone!"_ He yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry so much. I was just curious."

"_Just stop asking about it."_ He laid back in the bed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Lucario but do you mind if I call you Lu?'

"_If you wish." _I smiled.

"Goodnight Lu, I hope you feel better soon." I laid back in the small wooden chair next to his bed and closed my eyes.

**Thank You all for reading the next part of Chapter 1! **

**I apologize for it being much shorter than the first part but I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter.**

**My plans for the next chapter or so will be some more flashbacks from Justin.**

**Any reviews would be appreciated! ^_^**


	3. A Note From The Author

Greetings everyone..

For a long time I have spaced myself and sort of forced myself to forget the time I spent on this site years ago, It was nothing that you the devoted readers had done, no no, it was a personal occurrence, one that is behind me now and has been for a while.. But in spacing myself, I left you, my followers, and my readers hanging, with no explanation or reason. So I do sincerely apologize to all of you.. Though I did not continue my work here on this site.. I did continue to write from time to time, improving.. and looking back on my works here.. I feel that it wouldn't be right of me to leave them in such condition.. So.. Hopefully in the coming week.. I will be rewriting the chapters to my current stories, and hopefully finishing them as well in the coming month.. :)

Lastly, i'll end with this.. even when there was no activity on my story, I continued to get reviews, and that really warmed my heart. I thank all of you who took the time to read, favorite, follow, and review my work. I really appreciate it.. ^^ Feel free to message me with any comments regarding to this note~


End file.
